Stuck Like Glue
by X Acess X
Summary: We know that if someone ate two devil fruits they would die, right? But what would happen if two people ate the exact same devil fruit? (yes only the one who ate it first gets the powers, but this is my version!)
1. Introducing us

**HI! I'm Silverbirch, an unknown aurthor in the ONE PIECE section. But I will try my best! Please read this story and tell me what you think. I basically came up with it by wondering what would happen if two people ate the same devil fruit. Any way, ENJOY!**

* * *

We have all heard that if one person eat two different devil fruits, the power will kill them, right? But have any of you ever wondered what would happen if two people ate the same fruit? Well this story is about two teenagers who have been together since they were six-years-old, because of an incident where they were unexpectedly bound together not only by a curse, but also by an innocent promise. But could this so-called curse also a blessing?

* * *

The barrel jerked roughly from side to side, the waves carelessly tossing it's contentse about. Beside it, the metal hook made a loud splash as it missed said barrel. The rope tied to the hook lead back to the passing carrier ship, the other end of the rope being gripped tightly by one of the more _larger_ sailors, as he listened to the others humorous remarks about his aim.

"Here! Give it to me, you'll never get it if you keep swinging it around like that" his Conrad offered. He handed the rope to him wordlessly. He watched as he pulled back his arm before quickly flinging it in the barrels direction, successfully catching ahold of its rim.

"You got it!" he declared in awe "I wonder whats in it? Beer?"

The two of them reeled in the barrel, it taking the both of them to heave it aboard due to the sheer weight of it.

"Well it's our beer now" his mate said with a smirk.

"Ship approaching off of the starboard bow! And it's sporting a pirate flag! Pirates are in pursuit!" a voice bellowed alarming the two sailors and everyone else on the deck. In their hurry to run they dropped the barrel allowing it to roll carelessly against the deck railings.

The two dashed into the main hall, being greeted with shrieks of terror as the boat tipped to the side due to the cannons being fired at the ship, curtsy of the pirate captain Alvida.

* * *

On the enemy ship, the sound of unruly laughter could be heard as the crew watched the passenger ship they were soon going to be raiding.

"Coby!" a voice barked silencing the men. A young chubby boy stepped forward, his knees noisily knocking together.

"y-y-yes, ma'm?" he stuttered.

"Who is the most beautiful in all the East Blue?"

"Er, um, that wouldn't happen to be the captain of our ship would it?" he asked, his voice filled with fear. The woman laughed.

"Good answer" the women before him was round and porky. Her skin a sickening shade of yellow mixed with white and covered completely with freckles and blemishes. In her hand she held a large club made of black steel, silver spikes sticking out every here and there all across the surface.

In short, she was ugly.

"Take down that ship! Hit them with everything you've got!" she barked, the men resumed their laughter.

* * *

The barrel rolled along the whole length of the deck, then haphazardly fell down the steps leading to bellow. At the bottom of the steps it resumed it's fast paced rolling until it was jerked into an empty kitchen tucked away from peeking eyes.

At this time, the Alvida pirates had already began to over run the ship. Inside the main ballroom, they robbed the passengers of gold and silver, anyone who was foolish enough to try to stop them was ether killed or thrown over the edge of the ship.

Back in the kitchen, the small boy from the pirates crew was hiding from both his crew mates and the passengers. Double checking the corridor he closed the door.

"thank goodness, there's no one here" he let out a deep breath and looked around. He walked over to the corner where several barrels had been tossed aside during the attack.

"What a big barrel, I bet if I took this back to the ship they wouldn't pick on me for another day or two" he muttered, maneuvering himself behind the barrel and attempted to push "But it's so heavy!"

"Coby! Your not trying to hide and get out of the action again are you?" a voice questioned startling the boy. In the doorway stood three robust men, each of them obviously being pirates from what their demeanor and clothing told.

"No way! I was just trying to carry this barrel of beer over to you guys" he said shakily. The men laughed.

"That so? An' where'd you find this her' barrel?" he quires "I hav' ta say, It's good timin, I was just getting thirsty"

Coby's eyes widened behind his blue rimmed glasses.

"We can't! Alvida will kill us if she finds out!" he protested only to be ignored.

"Well she ain't gonna find out as long as you keep your mouth shut" one of the other men threatened.

"OK! Stand back boys, I'll smash it open" one of them said, cracking his knuckles in preparation. Pulling his arm back, he made a large arc and... got hit in the face by a kid jumping out of the barrol.

"I SLEPT SO GREAT!" he exclaimed, his eyes still tightly held shut. The remaining men fell back in surprise. The large man who had been hit landed the loudest, his body remaining lifeless.

"Who's that? And who are you guys?" The boy asked. Coby stared at him, he didn't seem that much older than him, though he was obviously much taller. He was wearing a worn straw hat atop his unruly black hair. His top was red and around his waist was a... red panda?

Looking closer, Coby realised that around the boy's waist clung a girl sporting the same clothing as the boy, only without the hat and red hair. Coby could tell just by looking that she was still asleep, though how she managed to stay attached to the boy even in unconsciousness was a mystery to him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the pirates screamed. The boy ignored them.

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping on the floor like that" he stated matter of factly.

"Your the one who knocked him out!" The one of them drew their sword. "Hold up, are you messing with us even though we're merciless pirates, huh!?"

The boy once again ignored them. Opting for stretching and asking Coby for food.

The men charged aiming to maim the boy. Coby closed his eyes. Several minuets later when he didn't hear the sound of pierced flesh he opened his eyes, only to see the blades of the swords stuck in the ceiling and the boy standing there as if nothing had happened.

"What is wrong with you two? You could have accidentaly cut her you know?" he said, his hand placed gently on the sleeping girl's head.

"Who are you?" the two pirates asked in terror.

"Me? Oh, my names Monkey. D. Luffy, and this here is Jumi. Hi!" he answered a carefree smile gracing his face. The pirates grabbed their friend and quickly fled, their screams echoed down the hallway as they made their escape.

"what happened?" Coby asked quietly. Luffy shrugged.

"You got me"

"Wait! You gotta run! If those guys come back here with their buddys they'll kill you on the spot!"

Luffy grinned.

"I don't care about that, I'm hungry"

"How can you just..." A loud yawn interrupted him, attracting both of their attention to the girl clinging to Luffy.

"Morning.." she muttered sleepily. Luffy smiled down at her.

"You slept for ages Jumi, I woke up a while ago" he responded. The girl sluggishly let go of the boy and stood up to her full height, just coming up to his chin. She rubbed her eyes before lazily opening them.

"...I'm hungry" she stated, looking up at him expectantly. Coby stared at her wide eyed.

"Pretty.." he muttered, unknowingly erning him a small glare from Luffy.

The girl was petite, and pale skinned. Her exposed arms skinny but not really scrawny like Coby's. Her shirt and shorts both a carbon copy of Luffy's, however they fit her more in the chest department than in length due to their difference in height. Not that it was considerably large, just big enough to notice. In addition to that, her bright red hair only reached the nape of her neck, the fringe tucked carelessly behind her left ear, exposing bright baby blue eyes to the world. Full of curiosity and knowledge. The only thing ruining her image was the single red scar through her left eye verticaly, and the black ring of skin around her neck.

"who are you?" she asked just noticing his presence. The boy jumped. Luffy's eyes narrowed before he turned away and started in the opposite direction.

"I'm.." he started

"It's a goldmine!" an obnoxious voice sounded from behind the closed doors of the parlor "FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!"

As if a hound being summoned for dinner, Jumi ran towards where she heard the boy calling out, leaving Coby to stare after them.

"Apples!" she declared, jumping down into the hole where Luffy stood scoffing down several of them at once. Hearing her he soundlessly stepped to the side slightly allowing her access to the crate full of food.

"So are we on a pirate ship or what?" Luffy asked, turning to the boy, his cheeks swollen like a chipmunk storing food.

"We're on a passenger ship being raided by pirates" Coby explained "the pirates are the crew of the notorious pirate Lady Alvida"

"Who cares about that?" Luffy had once again gone back to filling himself with the apples "what I want to know is if there are any boats on board?"

Coby looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think are a few"

"That's great" Jumi declared looking at them both with a smile on her face. "Since our boat got sunk by a whirl pool not too long ago, that's why we were in the barrel." She paused and looked around "Hey Luffy, wheres the barrel?"

"You mean the whirl pool just outside? No way nobody could have survived that" he shouted. Jumi laughed.

"Yeah. It was a big surprise to us as well"

"So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?" Luffy cut in.

"It happened on that faithful day long ago, I stepped onto a small fishing boat to go catch my dinner. But as it turned out it was actually Alvida's row boat heading back to her ship. That happened two years ago, ever since then I've been their cabin boy to stay alive"

"Your pretty stupid you know that?" Jumi said flattly, causing Coby to look at her shocked. "I have to ask, where your glasses on or off when you stepped on to that boat? How could you not tell the difference between the boat you've been using daily and one that had just docked that day? And if you hate being on the ship that much why don't you just leave?"

"Are you serious? No way! Not a chance, just the thought scares me so bad I wanna throw up!"

"Your a moron and a coward! I hate people like you" the two chorosed laughing at him. Coby turned away slightly, tears running humerously down his cheeks.

"Your right. If I had the corage I could float around in a barel and full fill my own dream. So what about you two? What was it that got you to set sail?" Luffy grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna be knig of the pirates" he boasted good naturedly. Coby's face turned white.

"The King?"

"Yep!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"Your crew?"

"Jumi's all I have right now but I'm lookin'"

"But that would mean that your a pirate too?"

"Right!"

Coby froze. Jumi waved her hand in front of his face. He stood up suddenly.

"The king of the pirates is the titalgiven to someone who has attained everything the world has to offer! Your talking about seeking the treasure of fame, wealth and power! The treasure that you seek is the one piece!"

"Yeah!" the two said simultaniously.

"Pirates from all over the world are seeking that treasure as well you know?!"

"Yeah, So?"

"So, theres no way someone like you could find it in the time of the great pirate era! It's Impossible impossible impossible! Thare are just too many out there who are tougher, meaner and..." Two fists came down on his head stopping him mid sentence.

"Why did you hit me?" he whimpered

"cause I felt like it" they answered staring down at him.

"well, it's OK, I'm used to being bashed about alot"

"It's not about weather or not I can become the king of the pirates. I'm doing it cause I want to. I decided long ago that I would become king of the pirates. If I die fighting for that, I die." Jumi nodded as Luffy shared his knowlege. Coby looked between them before settling on Jumi.

"And why did you set out to sea?"

Jumi raised an eye brow at him.

"I have to stay by Luffy's side at all times. If I don't I die" She stated as if it were a well known fact.

"Alright. Now that our bellys are full, we gotta go get us a boat. Who knows, if we ask nicely enough they might even just give us one, they might be generous people." Luffy started walking towards the door, turning slightly he looked to Jumi who was still sitting by the boy's side. "Come on Jumi, we gotta go"

The girl followed him obidiently to the door.

"Hey Luffy. If I care about something enough that I'm willing to die for it, could I do something like that?" Coby asked. Luffy stopped.

"Something like what?"

"Do you think I could be in the marines?" The two pirates looked at each other.

"Marines?" they echoed.

"Yes! Catching bad guys is the only thing I've wanted to do since I was a child! Do you think I could do it?"

The two smiled at him fliperantly.

"How should we know that?"

"Then I'm gonna do it!" he yelled "I'm not gonna be stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out and catch Alvida myself..!"

The cieling fell in, wood and tiles landing exactly in the spot the three of them had previously been sitting.

"Who is it your going to catch Coby? Do you really think that that dream of yours will ever come true? Well? Answer me!" The dust cleared, reviealing non other than Alvida herself, and she was livid.

Coby covered in the corner while Jumi and Luffy just stood and watched. A moment later several swords piereced the wall behind them forcing them to take a step away from said wall. Alvida looked over at them.

"My guess is that you two are not Zoro the pirate hunter" she muttered. "Coby! Who is the most beautiful on all of these seas?"

"Well, er um, give me a sec, I know this one" he stuttered.

"Hey Coby, whos the fat lady?" Jumi and Luffy chorosed

Everyones jaws dropped. Jumi smirked as she counted the veins that thropped at their question. _7 that's our newest record_ she thought proudly.

"Why you runts!" she screamed, swinging her club at them. Only the two of them were already on the other side of the room.

"Lets go Jumi" the girls nodded and propeled herself through the gap in the cieling.

Several of the pirates attacked the two of them, only to be knocked clean out by a single punch delivered by Luffy. At the same time, Jumi kicked a sword out of one of their hands at they tried to attack Luffy, then swiftly proforming an upper cut to his chin. Luffy bent backwards and grinned at her as a guy's sword jabbed at where his body had bent back from.

"Don't hold back OK?" he said. Jumi smirked at him.

"Is that an order?" she asked, as she dodged an attack from above and knocked the legs from a man to her right.

"Yep!" Luffy threw his body back up and head butted the man.

"Then how could I refuse Captain?" The two of them spun around now back to back, then jumped several feet in the air before giving two of the guys axe kicks to their heads. "Missed us!" they taunted landing in a crouch.

Luffy picked up the one guy and threw his at the unsusspecting group in front of them.

"Strike!" Jumi laughed, then gasped pointing behind him. Luffy turned to see anouther thirty men. Running he grasped the main sail not stopping, causing the men to freeze as they watched his arm stretch. Luffy smirked,

"Got ya! GUM GUM NO..." Jumi ducked "ROCKET!" His body propelled towards the now running men, knocking each of them down and leaving Alvida and Coby to gap at him.

"Luffy, what are you?" Coby questioned hesitently. Luffy looked over at him before stretching his cheek.

"Oh? I'm a rubber man" he declared. Alvida stood over them.

"So, you ate one of the devil fruits?" she asked. Jumi was now once again plastered to Luffy's side and glared up at the woman.

"Yeah, we ate the Gum Gum Fruit" _We? _the woman and Coby thought.

"Huh? I'd heard rumors that they existed. Your more talented then the average deck swabber, are you a bounty hunter?"

"We're pirates"

"Pirates? Ha! All on your own in these waters?"

"Today it's just meand Jumi, but we'll find ourself a crew tomorrow or next week or something, I mean we need about nine more guys. Nine"

"HA! Tell me, if we're both pirates and we're not under the same flag then that would make us enemys isn't that right?" she turned to Coby "Go on tell him who I am Coby"

"Your the most ugliest thing on the sea!" He yelled. Jumi clung to Luffy as they both doubled over laughing.

"Your dead kid!" The club came down. Coby covered his head in preperation for the club to hit home, but it never did. Opening his eyes Coby looked at his savior. In front of him stood Jumi, the club on the top of her head as she stood as though nothing had happened.

"That won't work!" Luffy and Jumi sang "I'm rubber!" Alvida's eyes widened.

"That's impossible! There's never been two people capable of having the same devil fruit powers!"

Luffy threw back his arm. Jumi tackled Coby onto the deck.

"GUM GUM NO BAZOOCA!" The hand came hurdling back, hittingthe overly large woman smack in her stomach and sending her flying through the air.

The crew stared open mouthed at Luffy, Jumi laghed at them while wondering how they managed to get their jaws to extend that low.

"Hey you, get us a boat and give it to Coby. He's leaving your ship to join the marines and yournot gonna stop him got it?"

"Yes Sir!" they ran off in search of a boat for them.

At that moment a canon came straight towards the ship causing it to tip slightly.

"Hey look! It's the marines, perfect timing. You go over there and tell them you wanna join. We're pirates so we're outa here" Luffy scoped up Jumi and started running in the oposite direction.

"No way! If I ask them right now they'll think I'm another pirate!" Coby chased after them.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually got away!" Coby exclaimed. Jumi smiled over at him.

"I know right? That was so much fun!" Luffy laughed along with her.

"If your searching for the One Piece that means you'll have to go to the grand line right? From what I've heard that place is like a pirate grave yard"

"Right. And that's why I need an extra strong crew" Jumi looked over at them.

"Those guys mentioned something about a pirate hunter. So what's he like Coby?"

"You mean Zoro? Last I heard he was being held at some marine base"

"Oh well, that means he's weak then, huh?" Jumi turned away disapointed.

"No your so wrong! He's as violent as a demon and three times as terrifying!" Coby hesitated "Why are you asking anyway Jumi?"

Luffy smirked at him.

"The same thing as me" he stated"If he's strong enough we'll ask him to join our crew" they said together grinning like fools. "You never know, he might actually be a nice guy who'll jump at the chance"

"He's a bad enough guy that the marines got him! No way! Not a chance!" Coby objected. "OW! Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause we felt like it"

* * *

I'm really sorry that my character didn't speak as much but there weren't many things that I could thing of for her to say. Hopefully I can get a bit more of her personality out in the next chapter.

Any way, review if you have any questions or if you liked. If not could you give me some points on what I could do better? Thanks! I look forward to hearing from you!

Signing off, XAcessX.


	2. Note

First off: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Second: I'm a little ticked off right now, I HAD written a chapter about episode 4, but when I went to edit it today, I realized the site had deleted it. It annoys me since I have thrown away half of the notes I had used to write that chapter so it will take me a while to sort through my memory to remember the contents of that chapter. It was going to be the foundation of the story and show the readers (You guys) how it was that Jumi and Luffy met, and why it is so vital that Jumi and Luffy stay together.

Third: I WILL continue to write, but it will not be regularly, the fastest I can write a chapter is three hours, but I'm never really that motavated other than the time I had written the first chapter of this story. I am also writing a Kyou Kara Maou fanfic at the same time, so please don't sit around waiting desperatly cause it will make me feel really bad.

Fourth: In answer to Christmasloot's questions, in order:

1) No, Luffy and Jumi are not the exact same age. Luffy is (as you know) 18, but Jumi is a year younger than him, 17.

2) I will be unable to update offten due to school/revision/tests, rare writers block, and my other story.

3) Yes, the story will follow the main story line mostly, but at the moment I am not thinking too far ahead.

Thank you for reading, and sorry if I got your hopes up thinking it was a chapter.

(Pfft, I shouldn't be so optermistic! No way I'd have a regular reader already!)

If you have any questions please ask, I'll be happy to answer them.


	3. An Old Demon Swords Man

Date started: 03/01/13

Date finished: 26/01/13

Mood: hungry

Today's fave word: abandoned

Notes: I am sorry for my out burst in the previous note/chapter, I hope that in this chapter you will be able to grasp Jumi character more and understand how Luffy views her.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime One Piece, or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Urg! I'm _SO_ hungry!" Luffy groaned. The three of them had been adrift for five days now, and the food had run out yesterday. The heat beating down on them, coupled with their lack of non-salted water also did not help their cause.

"Jumi! Are you sure there are no apples left?" Luffy whined. Jumi ignored him. Yesterday, she had given Luffy the last of the apples, not telling him that she herself hadn't eaten anything since they had left Alvida's ship.

"As long as we stay on this course, we should reach the marine base in no time at all" Coby piped up, drawing the teen's attention.

"You mean we're actually going to reach the place we originally head out for? Wow! I never knew we could do that Luffy!" Jumi laughed in excitement. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had thought that Luffy was a bad luck charm, dooming them both to wonder at seas for eternity, never getting to the places they wanted to go.

"I know! Coby your great out here!" Luffy laughed.

"It's nothing. I just used the skills every sailor should have" Coby said, obviously confused over the big fuss. Luffy and Jumi just laughed. "You know it's nothing to really get excited about. You know at that marine base their holding a great pirate hunter hostage. Roronora Zoro. This is the man who's sliced up his prey like an animal driven insane with blood lust. Peoplecall him nothing less than a living breathing demon in human form!"

While speaking, Coby had unconsciously worked him up into hysterics. Jumi held down her snide comments to save the boy from his inevitable embarrassment.

* * *

As Coby tied down the dinghie, Luffy firmly planted his foot on the island. Jumi quickly following his example.

"WE'RE HERE! The great marine base city!" they cried in unison, their mouths formed in childish grins. They drew surprised and scolding looks from the passers by, that were overall over looked by the pair.

Not waiting for Coby, the two of them took off inland, wanting to see if there were many differences to this island and their home. Coby let out a yell and raced after them, already out of breath when he caught up to them. Jumi looked around in wonder at the busy street market and it's sellers, yelling out deals to passeres by.

It was certainly a change of pace from the quiet and empty streets of windmill village, and air of desperation and danger in the grey turmoil. Getting bored of watching the people after a while, Jumi focused on the conversation between Luffy and Coby instead.

"Luffy, you are seriously out of your mind if you think the best thing to do is to take that guy with you.." Coby pleaded.

"I haven't completely made up my mind yet, I have to see if he's a good guy" Luffy reasoned, not caring if he cut the boy's sentence off.

"What do you mean a good guy! He's in prison because he's obviously NOT!" Coby freaked out. Luffy ignored him and picked up a pear from one of the stalls. Taking a large bite, he tossed a coin in the sellers direction and threw the pear to Jumi, who graciously started to eat.

"Hey, is that guy Zoro around here somewhere?" Jumi asked a passer by around her mouthful of food. The crowd gasped and jumped as far away from her as possible. Jumi frowned, lifting her arm to make sure she didn't smell funny.

_I don't smell that bad._ she reasons_ maybe it's something I said?_

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro" Coby whispered to Luffy. The three of them carried on.

"Lets go to the base and check it out. You wanna be a marine, right?" Luffy suggested a little too eagerly, catching JUmi's attention.

"Well, _of course_ I do Luffy. But I don't think I'm ready for that yet. From what I've heard tha man in charge of this base is named Captain Morgan" Coby sad proudly. The crowd however, reacted the same way they did when I mentioned Zoro. Coby sweat-dropped.

"The people here are so wierd!" Jumi laughed, Luffy joined her.

"I don't get it! I understand why they were afraid of Zoro, but why did they freak out when I mentioned the Marine Captain?" Coby asked confused. Jumi scowled at him while Luffy just carried on walking.

"Not all marines are good Coby" Jumi answered, Coby looked up at her seemingly offended.

"Of course they are! They protect the people from evil pirat...!" he cut himself off when he realised what he was saying. Jumi's face grew dark, her blue eyes turning a dark grey.

"Is that so? I've met plenty of marines when I was younger, many of them only stood and watched as a higher up shot and murdered innocent people for simply looking them in the eye. Do you want to become someone like that Coby?" her voice now only a dangerous growl.

"Hey Jumi!" Luffy's voice brought the girl out of her trance, and brought her attention to the large, thick, iron gateway, with the words 'Marine Base' written in bold blue writing scribbled across its width. "Do you think this is the marine base?"

Jumi smiled at his blatant attempt at a joke.

Luffy had notice the change in her from the air around her without looking back. He could always notice the swift changes in her personality, ever since the incident back in the grey turmoil. Though on the outside, no-one would even be able to tell he was even paying attention as to where he was stepping next. Jumi had told him once that he was the world's greatest actor, as he had molded his personality to shadow Shank's own.

And with Jumi being Jumi, he he believed her whole completely.

"I don't know Luffy, this place seems more like a hairdressers to me. What do you think Coby?" Jumi answered going along with the rubber boys joke.

"This is it!" Coby cried, I mean literally cried. "I've made it! this is where we part ways. But before you go, I have to confess something to you Jumi, we weren't together long but... I..!"

"Come on Jumi! I'll give you a hand up!" Luffy offered from his place sitting on the top of the high bricked wall. As Coby had spoke, Luffy had already known what the boy had planned to say. And he didn't like it one bit. So in his attempt to draw the girl's attention to him, he had begun to climb the wall. not that he wasn't going to do it anyway, but the boy's blubbering had given him a reason to do it sooner.

"Get Down From There! What Are You Doing? They'll See You!" Coby screamed in horror.

The two teens ignored him, as Luffy hoisted the girl up beside him. Making sure Coby was still watching, Luffy wrapped his arm possessively around the girl's waist, getting an odd look from the girl, but she went back to peeking over the wall after Luffy flashed her a reassuring grin.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Luffy shot Coby one final glare before turning back to the court-yard on the other side of the wall.

"Now... where's this demon?" Luffy pondered out loud.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open" Coby muttered dejectedly, he had obviously caught on to Luffy's message and was now mopping while shuffling his feet in the dirt. "He's probably tucked away in a cell deep beneath the ground..." he was once again cut off.

"There he is!" Jumi declared, her arm pointed directly to at the center of the court yard. Without another thought, the girl was over the wall and high tailing it towards the so called demon. "I'm gonna get a closer look!" she called over her shoulder, earning a laugh from Luffy.

* * *

Jumi stopped just short of the lone figure, figuring it would be a good idea to catch a good look at the guy before approaching him. He was much taller than her, probably around 5'10 if he wasn't slouching. His face was hidden from her view due to the bandana tied firmly around his forehead, and the fact he was facing the ground.

He had a sturdy build and a sword wielder, if his arms were anything to go by. He wore a baggy, plain white shirt that was tucked into a green belly warmed. Green trousers, that seemed to be easy to move it, were tucked into his boots, to prevent the ends from causing air resistance and trailing behind when moving. _He must be fast _she concluded, _but he won't be going anywhere soon tied down like that._

He was tied to a wooden cross that seemed to be a foot shorter than he, making his legs spread out in front of him. The ropes were tied by complex knots, obviously done by an armature though, in Jumi's eyes.

Jumi nodded. Taking a bold step forward she stretched out her hand to wake him, only to stop and jump back a meter when he spoke.

"Hey! All three of you are giving me a head ache, get lost!" he growled, only lifting his head up enough to show one eye.

behind her, Jumi could hear Coby screaming like a child, before the distinct sound of wood meeting rock reached her ears. She turned just in time to see a little girl run past her and towards the tied up swords man.

"What do you want, kid?" Zoro ground out, attempting to scare the girl away.

"I thought you might be getting hungry now" she stated innocently. Jumi smiled and sat down cross legged beside her. "So I made you some rice balls"

"Eh? You got a death wish, kid? Scram already."

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up. Here." As she spoke the girl unwrapped a thin cloth to reveal two large, rice balls. The man eyed them hungrily, then turned his face back to the girl's.

"Listen Kid! I'm not hungry! Get out of here!" he shouted threateningly "Do NOT make me kick your ass out of here!"

"Now Now! Nobody likes a bully!" A girlish voice sounded, Jumi's eyes narrowed as a scrawny looking guy waltzed into the court yard. "Roronoa Zoro, your handling this well. Don't you agree?" The guy turned his attention to the girl. "Lookie here! Some tasty riceballs!"

This sickeningly yellow hand snatched one of the balls of rice and shoved it into his mouth. A moment later, he spat the food out as though it had bitten his tounge. _What a waste of food! _Jumi screamed in her head _Luffy would have eaten it without a complaint._

"Bleh! Too sweet! You packed it with sugar! Your supposed to use salt you idiot! Salt!" he screamed. _It's not as if they were for you anyway, prick!_

"But I, I though it would taste better if they were sweet" The girl whimpered. Jumi's eyes narrowed even more.

"Give me that!" the girly boy threw the last rice ball to the floor and stomped on it, grinding it into the dirt.

"NO! STOP!" The girl cried "I worked so hard to make those, _hic_, _hic!_"

"Too bad" the blonde mocked, unapologetic "You must not have read the new law that's been posted. Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed immediately, signed Marine Captain Morgan."

The girl flinched.

"It seems even little brats like you fear my daddy" he gloated. Jumi stood up, catching the brats eye. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Are you assisting the criminal also?"

Jumi stayed silent. Walking over to the girl, she began to pick up each gran of rice that had been trampled by the brat. The brat fumed.

"You!" he declared, pointing at one of the soldiers that had followed him in "Toss that kid out, and bring the girl back to the base with us. I want to keep her."

"y-yes, s-s-s-sir! I'll do it r-right now!" he stuttered. "I'm sorry" he muttered as he reached out towards the kid. His hand was stopped halfway to it's mark.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Jumi muttered darkly. Her hand gripping the soldiers wrist. "If you move even another centimeter more towards this child I will dislocate your arm and any other part of your body I shall break"

The soldier gulped.

"What are you doing? I told you to throw her over the wall! Are you disobeying me? Shall I tell my daddy on you?" the brat whined. The soldier flinched and reached out his other hand.

A shriek of pain echoed in the court-yard.

A second after the soldier had moved, he fell unmoving to the floor. Jumi still hadn't moved from her place picking up the rice grains. The blonde brats eyes widened in horror. The girl and Coby, stared at the body, not having noticed anything occurring. Only Jumi, Luffy and Zoro having known what had happened.

"W-what? What are you d-doing? GET UP!" The blonde kids eyes darted back and forth frantically. He turned to the second soldier. "WHy are you just standing there? GET HER!"

The soldier's whole body shook violently, pace extremely pale as it stared at the mangled arm of his Conrad.

"NOW!" The boy screamed. The soldier dropped his gun and fled, leaving the brat to stare outraged after him.

"Where do you get off ordering people around as if they were worse than dirt?" Jumi muttered darkly, she lifted her head slowly. The boy began to hyperventalate. Jumi's face was twisted with killer intent, her eyes filled with hate and her scar now giving her the air of an experienced murderer. Everybody shuddered at the change in atmosphere. "Get lost"

The words were spoken in a whisper, but to the blonde it was as terrifying as a serial killer's scream. He scraped at the ground desperately trying to get away, managing to trip over himself several times before making it to the gate, where he stopped and pointed a shaky finger at her.

"I'll tell my daddy on you! I'll get you hanged!" He declared, a superior smirk formed on his lips, that instantly dropped at Jumi's next words.

"Who cares?" The words were spoken so blatantly that the boy was stunned, but a moment later he was gone.

"Oi! how'd you do that?" Zoro demanded. Though he had watched every movement she made, he still couldn't figure out how she was able to move so fast. "HEY! I'm talking to you!"

Jumi ignore his yelling, instead opting to stand, rice in hand and turned to face him.

"It's rude to call someone a head ache when you can't even raise your head enough to look at them" Jumi piped up, refuring to the man's earlier comment. She had come to the conclusion, after hearing his voice, that he was in fact older than she and Luffy. And so, to make sure he was listening added a word to the sentence as an after thought. "Old man"

"Who do you think your calling-!" Zoro began, but was cut off my Jumi shoving the pummeled rice into his mouth.

"Just shut up and eat your rice. Be grateful for the hands that made it" Jumi grinned warmly, looking at the girl out of the corner of her eye. The child stood wide eyed at Jumi, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Your _really_ strong miss!" The girl exclaimed, her eyes shining. Jumi laughed at her expression, dismissing the comment with a wave of her wrist.

"No, no. I'm not strong. In fact, compared to many people I've met, I'm extremely weak, in fact" Jumi stated. The girl's eyes widened even more.

"There are people even stronger then you and Mr. Zoro? They must be monsters!" The girl cried excitedly. Again Jumi laughed, then turned to see Luffy approaching the three of them.

"So I hear your a bad guy" Luffy blurted. Jumi felt her fingers twitch with the erge to face palm.

"Your still here?" Zoro spat. Luffy stared unaffected.

"You've been stuck out here for all the world to see, for nothing. Are you really that strong?" Luffy asked unconvinced. Luffy glanced at Jumi out of the corner of his eye, she nodded slightly in affirmative.

"Mind your own business!" Zoro snapped. Luffy sighed and made his way towards the tied up man.

"If I were you, I'd have starved to death in three days!" Luffy confessed honesty, a grin donning his face. Jumi snickered softly.

"That's 'cause I've got more spirit then you could ever have" Zoro's smiled turned into a self-confident smirk. "Which is how I'm gonna survive this ordeal. This I swear."

Jumi's sniggers grew, catching the boys attention.

"It has nothing to do with Luffy's lack of spirit, he's got so much spunk it's practically pouring out his ears! The fact is that Luffy's mind and actions eat up all the energy in his body, meaning he needs to eat ten times the normal amount of food any _normal_ person would eat." Jumi elaborated.

Zoro glared at her.

"... Did you just use that long explanation to hide the fact your calling me dumb?" he muttered. Jumi's grin widened.

"Huh! What a weirdo!" Luffy declared. "If Jumi meant to insult you, she would have said it flat-out. 'Cause she ain't a coward. Ain't that right, Jumi?"

Jumi smirked at him.

"That's right Luf, but it don't hurt to mess with their minds a little every now an' then" Sha openly admitted.

_She's a devil!_ Zoro and Coby declared in their minds, after seeing the slightly devious atmosphere surrounding the girl. Luffy just laughed.

"So... what exactly did you do to get caught anyway?" Jumi wondered out loud. Zoro blushed slightly.

"Oh! That's an easy one!" the girl cut in. Jumi looked at her brows raised. _I forgot she was here. Is that bad of me?_

"Mr Zoro allowed himself to be punished, for us." she elaborated farther "It was because of that dumb Helmepho. He's the son of Captain Morgan. He often bully's everyone in town and threatens to tell Captain Morgan if we try to fight back. Mr Zoro saved me when Helmepho's big dog attacked me, and allowed himself to be tied up so that me and mommy don't get killed. It's been three weeks since then, and Helmepho keeps hitting an' kicking Mr Zoro! He's so mean!"

Rika was now near tears.

"EH? So your just a big softy under that hard mask, he old man?" Jumi teased.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT AN OLD MAN YOU DAMN BRAT!" Zoro shouted, murder written all over his face. Luffy was now rolling on the floor clutching his stomach, while laughing at the show the two were putting on.

"I've decided!" Luffy declared. "I'll untie you, but in return you'll join my crew! See I run a newly formed pirate crew, an' I've been on the look out for new crew members."

"Pfft! No way. There is no way I'd stoop so low as to join up with a criminal. Screw that!" Zoro stated, his voice prideful.

"And what is so bad about being a pirate?" Luffy demanded, hands resting on his hips in defiance.

"Their despicable. Why would I _ever_ wanna join up with one?"

"Oh come on, give me a break. People already belive that your some sort of vicious demon always out for blood. How would being a pirate be any worse?"

"People can think whatever they want about me. But I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. That is how I'll accomplish my dream"

_Dream?_ Jumi thought, interested now. She had once again taken her seat on the floor, legs crossed.

"Yeah, yeah that's great. But I've already decided that you'll join my crew" Luffy stated nonchalantly, crossing his arms in defense.

"WHAT? You can't do that!" Zoro screamed.

"I heard your one of the best swords men around" Luffy carried on. Jumi grinned _Wait ago Luffy! Stroke his male ego a little an' he'll do exactly what you say! Brilliant!_

"Well I am" Zoro muttered "But the Captain's son stole my swords"

"Then I'll just have to steal them back then won't I?"

"What?"

"So if you want your swords back, your just gonna have to join my crew!"

"NOW YOUR REALLY PISSIN ME OFF!" Luffy laughed and started running towards the gates.

"Hey! LUFFY! The base is in the other direction!" Jumi shouted, getting up from her place on the floor. Luffy looked back at them grinning like an idiot.

"Huh?" Jumi took a step back and bent her legs ready for impact. "GUM GUM ... ROCKET!"

Luffy flew past the now wide-eyed Zoro, crashed into Jumi (taking her with him, not ending up in a pile) and tore off in the correct direction of the military base.

"What the hell is that guy?" Zoro muttered in bewilderment. "And what's up with the strange girl?"

* * *

There! All done! unfortunately, since I cut the chapter off here, that means that the next one will be really short since it will only cover around eight minuets of the episode, but it can't be helped since this chapter was really annoying me. It was as if it was saying, "You'll never get it done! We'll haunt you until you post us, which will never happen! HAHAHA!" An' it was PISSIN' ME OFF!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next will be come out soon, but only if I get reviews. Their like drugs, I get addicted to them, so you must keep me hooked with your great comments because you are LOVELY people!

SO REVIEW! Ja Ne!


	4. You Do Realize Your A Guy, Right?

Date started: 02/02/13

Date finished: 14/03/13

Mood: hungry

Today's fave word: abandoned

Notes:

Also, I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO WRITE! I know I shouldn't make excuses or complain, but I've been really anxious because I'm doing my work experience this week you see. And there have been several issues with my placement. The health and safety people who overlook the work experience had a nit pick at my placement as I will be working at a "Pregnancy And sexually Transmitted Diseases Clinic", which I found absurd, as I am not going to go around and ask for *** when I know fully well what I could get. Then there's also the case of me being Asexual, so I wouldn't be attracted to anyone there in the first place.

Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime One Piece, or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Well, can you believe our luck, Luff? There's no-one on guard" Jumi grinned, looking around the entrance to the Marine building. Luffy nodded and scratched his head in thought.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is find that idiot son and get Zoro's swords back. After that we'll finally have our first member!" Luffy grinned in triumph.

"HEY! You hear that?" Jumi asked, her head turning in every direction. Luffy looked at her, then tilted back his head to look at the roof of the building.

"HUH?" He scratched the back of his head in thought. "sounds like somethings goin' on up there"

Jumi looked at him from the corner of her eye. She smirked.

"Well then, shall we check it out?" It sounded more of a statement than a question, as she wrapped her arms around the boy's middle.

Luffy grinned. Threw his arm back, and slung it to the top of the building where he grabbed onto the ledge.

"Gum Gum NO..." Jumi's arms tightened. Luffy's feet dug in further into the dirt as he fought to keep his balance. Before..."ROCKET!" They flew.

"LUFFY! We over shot our target! Again!" Jumi yelled, trying to be heard over the sound of wind rushing past.

"SORRY!" Luffy reached out, attempting to find something to slow them down. The thing that surprised them both the most, is that he actually got a hold of something when they were so far up. "Whoa!"

It just so happened, that the thing that Luffy was now clinging to, was a thick rope that was being used to heave up a gigantic statue, of what Jumi could only describe as an android. A very ugly, looking android. And because they were tugging the rope with so much force, the statue was now plummeting over the edge of the building to it's ultimate death.

The two teens watched guiltily as the soldiers went into shock, looks of horror and angst painted on their faces.

"Sorry about that!" The two apologized simultaneously, bowing at their waists. "It was an accident, honest"

"FIND THE GUY WHO DID THIS SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!" Jumi looked over to see a much smaller version of the ugly android, smoke literally coming out of his ears as he flipped his metaphorical lid over the broken statue.

_What's his deal? We apologized didn't we?_ Jumi huffed, only to be pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar whining.

"That's her! She's the one who entered the court-yard and attacked your men, Daddy!" Jumi's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! It's you!" Luffy declared, no self-control at all. The blond brat screamed. "Hey! I've been looking for you everywhere! You have something that I really need to get back!"

Luffy, smiling all the while, took off. The purple wearing boy under his arm in a head lock to ensure he doesn't get away, and Jumi right behind him, glaring at the latter.

"OK, so tell us where Zoro's sword is" Jumi growled. The boy seemed to spasm in fear. _Pft, this brat really is a freak!_

"Alright I'll tell you! Just stop him from dragging me across the carpet!" He squealed. Luffy slid to a halt.

"Fine" Luffy said. "Which way?"

The brat pointed down the corridor we just ran from. "In my room. We just past it. First door on the left"

"Well then why didn't you say so earlier?" Luffy questioned, as if the kid had known what they had wanted. Luffy posed with his hand on his hip. Reminding Jumi of how Dandan would do the same thing when scolding the them. "Now we gotta go all the way back. Come on Jumi"

Jumi turned, coming face to face with three of the marine soldiers, all of the pointing guns at them. Even from such a distance, Jumi could see them shaking, and sweating by the bucket load.

"Both of you! Don't move!" The first cried, seeming more like a plea than an order. He then added as an after thought. "Except for letting Hermepho go!"

Jumi almost laughed out load, by held it in.

"No way" Luffy dead-panned, lifting Hermepho by the arm and using him as a shield. _Not as if the bullets would affect us anyway._ "You can try shooting me if you want"

"Naughty boy Luffy!" Jumi teased, a smirk on her face. "That's just dirty! And saying it in such a carefree way, that's just mean!"

Luffy just laughed with his eyes, keeping the rest of his face blank. Though Jumi could tell that he wanted badly to laugh with her.

"NO! Please don't shoot!" Hermepho squealed. Luffy ran at the soldiers, the boy still in front of him. Leaving the men with no option other than to step aside.

Jumi giggled. _Luffy is so entertaining._

* * *

Luffy slammed the door open without restraint. Not caring what kind of damage may come to the wall or said door.

"Yep! This is _defiantly _your room" Luffy said giving the once over.

The walls, bed and chair cushions were all a salmon pink! The paintings on the wall, were obviously expensive, however every single one of them were of flowers. Other than that, everything in the room was spotless, so unless he had personal maids, he was a total neat freak.

"Hey!" Jumi called. Hermepho flinched "You _are _a dude, right?"

The brat seem to be completely insulted, but that only added to Jumi's amusement. There was only so much she could take, and this room was dancing on her self-control.

"BINGO!" Luffy yelled in triumph.

Jumi followed his line of vision, and fell upon three swords propped up against the wall.

"So all three of these are Zoro's?" Jumi turned, only to find the boy looking at her.

Jumi shrugged.

"I assume so"

"Yosha! Hey weirdo, these are all Zoro's right?" Luffy repeated, only so see swirls replacing the guy's pupils.

"Guess he passed out." Jumi explained "There's only so much of your charisma certain people can take"

Luffy chuckled weakly _I'm pretty sure it was more like him being terrified by your killing aura, Jumi._

Unaware of Luffy's mental actuation Jumi walked over to the side of the room to look outside, only to be met with a view of two figures surrounded by a crowd of marines.

"Hey, Luff, ain't that Coby an' Zoro down there?" Jumi asked for reassurance. Luffy came over to look over her shoulder, all three swords now securely strapped to his back and sides.

"Oh yeah, your right" Luffy said, confirming my statement "That looks like fun, shall we go an' join them?"

One corner of Jumi's lips pulled upwards in a joyful smirk.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Luffy just grinned, latching his hands onto the window ledge and taking several steps back. Jumi opened the windows quickly, before wrapping her arms securely around the rubber man's neck.

"Gum Gum no..." Luffy yelled. Jumi's arms tightened on instinct "...Rocket!"

Jumi could feel herself grinning as she felt the wind blow her crimson locks into an unruly mess, her blood pumping up with adrenalin. As the sound of gunshots reached her ears however, her eyes full of joy, turned demonic.

She felt her body jerk as Luffy landed roughly, and immediately pulled away, only for the bullets to bombard her. _I'll never get used to this_ Jumi sighed mentally, at the weird feeling of her skin extending in the direction the bullets were heading._ Oh well._ When the bullets were fired back towards their masters, Jumi turned to Luffy only to realize that the same thing had happened to him.

"That won't work on us!" Luffy giggled childishly "We're strong, see?"

"What the-?!" Jumi turned towards he gasp, just then noticing the presence of Zoro and Coby. Both of them had their jaws brushing against the floor at their display, eyes wide in shock. "What the hell are you?"

Jumi grinned at him.

"My names Monkey. D. Luffy, Jumi's just Jumi. And we're gonna be king an' Queen of the pirates!"

* * *

This chapters kinda short, and I don't really think it went anywhere at all. But I finished writing it, and now we have officially finished episode 2.


	5. Demonic Red Haired Girls,

Date started:18/03/13

Date finished: 05/18/13

Mood: craving chocolate

Today's fave word: castrate

Notes: I am extremely sorry for it taking me so long to update. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime One Piece, or any of it's characters.

* * *

"You king of the pirates? Yeah right!" Zoro scoffed "Do you have any idea what that means?"

"King of the pirates, means king of the pirates. what else would it mean?" Jumi retorted "Going dumb in your age, old man?"

Zoro growled in response.

"Here, I got your swords!" Luffy grinned down at the man, expecting him to take the swords. Apparently he didn't notice that he was still tied down, either that or he was mocking the fact that he couldn't take his swords back without asking for Luffy's help... lets just go with the first one.

Jumi held in a laugh as the man wriggled his shoulders around trying to find a weak spot in the rope so that he could tear it off of him.

"Take them already!" Luffy thrust the weapons towards the bound man as he spoke "Just know that is you fight with me now, you'll be a government defying villan. But it's ether that or your left out here to be killed the marines by execution"

The fact that Luffy said this all with an innocent smile on his face, made Jumi bite her lip to prevent her from letting out a bark of laughter.

"What are you? The son of the devil?" Zoro snapped, a grin forcing its way to the surface "doesn't matter, cause if I don't chose you then I'll just end up dead on these very sticks. So let's do this"

"Alright!" Luffy punched the air. "Your finally going to join my crew!"

Jumi laughed along with the exited male and jumped, meeting his hand mid-air in a high-five.

"Will you two stop celebrating and get these ropes off of me already! Hey! Are you listening to me you little devils!" Zoro screeched, abruptly cutting our two person party short.

"Wow, your really getting testy in your old age aren't you, old man?" Jumi taunted, a disappointed frown on her face.

"I'm not old, you damned brat!"

Jumi giggled joyfully. It's been ages since she's had someone to tease who actually got worked up enough to bite back, not since Ace left the island. The insults just roll over Luffy like water droplets, so he don't count.

Luffy, meanwhile, was tugging at the ropes dumbly, as if expecting them to undo themselves, the thought caused Jumi to internally scoff. If only she still had he dagger, but that was at the bottom of the sea now, seeing as their small boat had sunk in that whirl pool. She sighed wistfully.

"These things are so tight!" Luffy pouted, causing Zoro to snap at him for being so half-assed. Jumi saw a small glint in the corner of his eyes, anyone else would had missed it, but Jumi having been watching this occurence so many times found it easy to notice. "That's weird. The knots _somehow _gotten tighter instead of looser"

"Give me my damn swords now!" Zoro snapped. Coby quickly moved to comply, but Jumi snagged one of the swords instead and blocked three of the Marine's swords as they came charging towards them.

"Hurry up and get the swordsman free. I'm not fully trained to handle Katanas, and I doubt I can do little more than hold them back!" Jumi called over her shoulder, while effectively knocking one of the Marines' unconscious.

The three boys sweat dropped _Liar, you clearly have handled swords before. _They thought simultaneously as they watched her weave through the men with ease. Coby handed Zoro one of the left over sword and allowed him to cut all of the ropes binding him to the wooden posts.

"Oi Brat!" Zoro called, Jumi tilted her head towards him in acknowledgement "Give me back my sword!"

Smirking, Jumi lifted the sword and shifted her grip to that of someone holding a javelin. Pulling her arm back, she yelled.

"Here you go, Old Man! Be sure not to sprain anything!" Before she flung the blade in his direction.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You damn demon child" The green haired man responded a fond smirk on his face as he caught the sword easily. Turning to Luffy, Zoro placed one of the other swords into his mouth, and placed the caught sword in his right hand. "Today I officially become a pirate having fought the Marines. So I'll be become a pirate. But let me make one thing clear, while I'm with you I will be pursuing my own abition"

"Which is?" Luffy questioned, his grin showing how pleased he was at winning over the man.

"To become nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman. If at some point along the way I have to give that up, then I want you to know that you'll have to take full responsibility and compensate with your life."

"The world's greatest swordsman" Luffy pondered out loud, his grin still present even after the threat of losing his life. "Sounds good to me. The King of the Pirates' wouldn't have anything less than the best on his crew, right?"

Jumi cheered in response.

"You sure are a big talker" Zoro complimented "From this point on, criminal or not. I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world!"

"What are you doing standing there solid?!" The Marine boss yelled "I want you to kill all three of them right now!"

"You might want to duck!" Luffy warned, Jumi immediately hit the deck. Well, she hit the dirty ground seeing as they were not currently on a boat, but you get the picture. "Gum Gum-" Jumi watched in amusement as Zoro's eyes widened in horror as he realised what the dark-haired adolescent was planning to do "-Whip!"

Zoro bent just in time for Luffy's leg to pass over him and take out yet another group of Marines', leaving Zoro (Mostly) unscathed.

"YES! You knocked them down!" Coby cheered in the background.

"You want to tell what you are exactly?" Zoro questioned. Jumi leaned on Luffy's shoulder gleefully.

"We're just two people who happened to eat the Gum-Gum fruit" she answered.

"What's a Gum-Gum Fruit?" Zoro asked, completely clueless as to what she was going on about. Jumi grinned.

"It _means_ that our body's' are pretty much made entirely out of rubber!" She explained.

In front of them, Jumi could hear the Marine soldiers complaining to the Captain.

"This is a direct order!" He shouted "Anyone who just showed weakness, pick up your gun and shoot yourself. I can't have weak subordinates!"

Jumi could feel the familiar dark aura rise up inside of her, but held it down as she noticed Luffy begin to run directly towards the Captain, despite of the Marines' who were in the way.

"Yeah! You bring those Marines crumbling to their knees!" Coby cheered.

Jumi smirked.

"You lowlife thug! You have no right to defy my superiority! I am Marine Captain Morgan!"

"Yeah? Well I'm Luffy, nice to meet ya" Luffy replied sarcastically.

Jumi watched from the side lines as Morgan swung wildly at Luffy, only for him to be dodged easily each time he lunged. With a cry of rage, the Marine Capitan Swung his arm in a large arch with enough power to crack the earth where Luffy was stood. Was, past tense. Luffy had once again jumped out of the was, hand holding his hat down, and stepped on the man's face mid air, sending the Captain flying back.

"You Runt!" Morgan growled, standing up into a crouch. Luffy charged "Die!"

The man once again went in for the kill, but completely missed the rubbery teen. Luffy smirked, and delivered a swift round-house kick to the mans unguarded jaw.

"I don't think so" Luffy teased, his childish one causing Jumi to giggle. A sudden shift in Luffy's posture informed Jumi that he had had enough games, and she immediately shut up. "You call yourself a Marine, but you've destroyed Coby's dream!"

Luffy brough down his fist, landing a heavy hit on the man's cheek.

"Stop right there!" A shrilled voice rang in Jui's ears. She frowned at having been denied her free show of Luffy pummeling the puny Marine Captain, and turned searching for the source.

Luffy however, carried on as though he hadn't heard a word.

"Are you stupid or something? I Said Stop! Pay attention to me, I have a hostage you may want to take a look at!" Jumi glared at the blond boy who now held Coby at gun point. _Coward! Your knees are knocking!_

"Hey" Zoro called to Luffy, getting a half hearted "huh" in reply.

"I'm serious! One more move from any of you and I'll shot, I swear!" Hermepho fumbled over each word, forcing them to come out. Jumi stared as his hand shook. She wasn't interested anymore, he was weak. Instead her eyes settled on the Marine Captain sneaking up on Luffy as he gave the whimpering idiot all of his attention.

Not sparing another thought, Jumi printed the length of the court yard, and pulled her arm back, pausing a moment to allow the Marine Captain to become aware of her presence.

"Wah-? You!" In the eyes of those watching, it had seemed as though Jumi had telaported, standing one by the wooden crosses one moment, and aiming a punch at the man the next.

Jumi's eyes darkened slightly as she muttered a small attack, before plowing her fist into the mans spectrum. His body flew back several steps, his eyes wide, before his boy plummeted into the ground, burying himself several inch's into the dirt.

At the exact same moment, Luffy swung his extended, rubber arm at the bratty son, taking him out easily. The watching Marines' all but fainted as their faces paled and their jaws dropped almost comically.

Luffy threw her a grin over his shoulder, then walked around her to examine her handy work.

"Nice one! You completely knocked him out!"

Zoro, who was also staring at the red head girl in disbelief, sharply turned to the gaping Marines' while hiding his shock.

"If there's any one of you who want to fight us, do it now"

The men cast sideways glances at each other, each of them carrying the same horrified look at the thought of fighting against even one of the three abnormal people before them. A moment later, all of them threw up their weapons and hat in sync, as though it was all rehearsed previously.

"They seem... happy"

Jumi burst out in obnoxious laughter at the men's reaction to the defeat of their leader. Just then, the undeniable 'thump' of a body meeting the ground reached the girl's ears. Behind her Zoro was lying eagle spread out on the floor.

"Zoro! What's wrong?" Coby screamed in horror.

Jumi rose a brow at the amount of effort it took for the swordsman to respond.

"I'm just...hungry"

Chuckling, Jumi crouched down next to the man.

"Eh? Don't you worry about him Coby, this has just been too much excitement for someone so close to his death bed. Isn't that right, old man?" Jumi then began laughing again at Zoro's inability to retort, before propping him up on her shoulder and following Luffy back into the town.

* * *

"Ah! I'm full!" Zoro exclaimed, rubbing his belly warmer as he did so. "That meal more than made up for not eating for the past three weeks!"

Coby and the little girl from earlier giggled at this.

"Huh? That's all your gonna eat?" Luffy questioned, his mouth full of food sluring the words slightly.

"Light weight" Jumi scoffed, also shoveling food into her mouth. If there was one thing she had learnt in the past ten years, it's that if you don't guard your food, you won't eat. This both she and Luffy learnt the hard way.

Zoro rose a brow at the two of them.

"What I don't understand is how you two can out eat a starved man"

"Because it's good" The two of them answered in sync, grinning at the green haired man.

"Ah, sorry. I also ate a lot" Coby told the waitress nervously as he returned his empty bowl. She smiled down at him.

"It's quite alright, after all, you all helped save the town." she replied cheerfully.

_Are all bar maids this way? Or is it just her and_ _Makino_? Jumi mentally pondered watching the exchange out of the corner of her eye before quickly loosing interest.

"You were great back there, Onee-chan's" The girl told us all in awe.

Jumi and Luffy chuckled gleefully at the remark.

"Yep, that's right I am great!" Luffy exclaimed "I'm even gonna be the Pirate King later!"

"Don't let your ego inflate too much, Luffy" Jumi scoffed "Other wise we won't be able to roll you out the door."

Luffy just sniggered.

"So. How many shipmates do we have?" Zoro asked. "You mentioned you were searching for crew members, but you must have some already"

"No" Luffy replied, not pausing in his meal. The glutton. "Right now it'[s just Me, Jumi, and you"

"What? Seriously?" Zoro eyed Jumi in a disbelieving way. then muttered "And here I was hoping she wouldn't be travelling with us"

"What was that? Have you no respect for today's youth? Baka no jiji!" Jumi grit her teeth. Zoro sneered back at her.

"Shishishi! You two get along well! Just like two dogs!" Luffy laughed at the two, watching the sparks ignite between them.

"That isn't a very good example, Luf"

"What about a ship? You have got a ship don't you?" Zoro carried on.

Luffy nodded, pointing his fork in the direction of the docks.

"Yeah, it's right over there. It's pretty small, but we'll get a _really_ big one soon"

"It was small enough already, kinda cosy, just me an' Luf. Maybe I'll just knock the geezer over board while Luffy's asleep to get a little more elbow room" Jumi grumbled, getting a bonk around the head from the swordsman in return. "Hey! Why'd you hit me, meanie!"

Jumi cradled her head while swelling up fake tears in exaggerated pain.

"Why'd you think, damned brat!"

"I want a flag too." Luffy continued, obviously not paying attention to their corralling.

"And how are we gonna do that, huh?"

"Don't ask him. He's no good at coming up with long term schemes. Or short term. Now that I think about it, Luffy's more of a dreamer than a do'er" Jumi rambled on.

"We'll gather more comrades along the way, anyway"

"Hey, where are you planning on going now?" the little girl asked curiously. Luffy lifted his eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"That's obvious. We're going to the grand line"

Coby did a spit take.

"Just the three of you? No way! No matter how you look at it that's completely impossible!" He cried in hysterics "Impossible, Impossible, Impossible!"

"Is the grand line really that dangerous?" The child asked, eyes wide in wonder.

"Of course it is!" Coby looked down at his cup as he recalled his knowledge on the subject. "You know that there are two oceans in the world right? There's a long line of land going across the two seas', this is called the red line. But there is another ocean that runs across from the red line, this is called the grand line." Coby paused "A long time ago the pirate king, Gold D Rogers, obtained everything in this world, or so they say... and it is rumored that he left all of his wealth at the end of the grand line. This is called the One Piece, the world's ultimate treasure that all the pirates in the world are after."

"But," The girl interrupted " what's so bad about that?"

"Because, all of the pirate are fighting over the treasure that's why the grand line is known as the grave yard of pirates" Coby was near tears now "A member of Alvida's crew once said that once someone goes to the grand line, they never return"

"That's a lie" Jumi butted in, casually leaning back on the wooden chair.

Luffy nodded, his laughter it seemed had returned after the thick layer of distress and seriousness had left the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if that _were_ true, which it's not-" Jumi started

"-Then Jumi wouldn't be here" Luffy finished.

The four other occupants of the room looked between the pair in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro grunted, not enjoying being out of the loop at all.

"Jumi was raised in the grand line" Luffy blurted out, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. The room fell silent for a moment.

"What!"

"Geez! No need to yell!" Jumi grumbled, sticking her pinky into her ear. "Honestly. It's not that big of a deal. I was born, most probably on board a ship, and was raised in the grand line until I moved to Luffy's island when I was six" she explained, then growled "Stupid father, leaving me behind just because he wouldn't allow another passenger"

"And besides," Luffy added "Even if the Grand line is as bad as you say, we'll still have to go, cause that's where the One Piece is"

Zoro slouched back in his chair leasuirely, a wave of calm washing over his features. Jumi's eyes' narrowed at his comfortable demeanor. _Cocky old geezer._

"I see. Well the I have no choice." he said, accepting his fate.

"What! No! You can't agree with him!" Coby cried, jumping from the bar stool.

"Why not? Your not goin' with us are ya?"

Coby recoiled, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. _A terrible habit_, Jumi thought.

"Well... no. But I still worry" He muttered weakly. "Is it so wrong to care about the three of you? I know I haven't known you for very long but I still think of you all as my friends. Don't any of you agree?"

Luffy grinned at the boy. Jumi also adopting a gentle smile at the kid's words.

"Of course! Although we'll have to part ways, we'll always be friends."

"Just be sure not to forget about us lowly pirates once you become one of _them_. Got it?" Jumi winked at the kid, amusement and pride swelling when he had the decency to blush. Luffy's ever present grin seemed to twitch at the sight.

"Ever since I was young, I've never had any real friends, so I never tried to fight for anything." he told them "But the three of you have taught me a lesson I never would have learnt on my own. How to fight for what I believe in. So I'm gonna make my one child hood dream a reality. I'm going to join the Marines!"

"Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned about you situation?" Zoro questioned, his face completely serious. "I mean you did spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship, even if you were just a cabin boy. Marine's information gathering is top knotch, they'll find out eventually"

"I... I never though of that" The boy whispered, sounded heart broken.

"Hey you four. " A voice sounded form the doorway, the boy's turned towards the voice. "We heard that you were all pirates, is that true?"

Jumi watched the terror grow in Coby's eyes as he felt his dream become unreachable. Her eyes hardened. _She hated the Marines._

* * *

This chapter was probably hard to follow, since I kept stopping and starting every few days before I finished it today. But I hope you aren't too upset, and forgive me for taking too long. If you are blame my teachers, they've been picking on my class by having us do our course work a year early and not teaching us the information needed to pass. They're bloody useless half of the time. (If you are a teacher I apologize, but I don't know half of the subjects they're throwing at me). I only just passed on my chemistry coursework, and I'm sure I failed my Physics. And these are grades that are using last years system, I'll probably get D's on my tests when they use the new marking scheme.

Any way, I'll update the next chapter soon. Hope you enjoy my story, and review soon! Ja Ne!


	6. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Date started:18/05/13

Date finished: 15/05/13

Mood: Sick from eating _so many_ sweets

Today's fave word: Setting

Notes: WOW! That was the fastest chapter I've ever written. I started as soon as I posted my last chapter and it took around three hours and for some reason I feel oddly satisfied with my work, even though it looks a little rickety here and there. Any way, Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime One Piece, or any of it's characters.

* * *

"We heard you were all pirates is that true?" The Marine asked, back straight and head held high.

_Tch, looks like he has a stick rammed up his..._

"Yeah! And Zoro here is my first-" Jumi coughed "-Second member of my crew. So everything just became official."

Jumi never moved her gaze from the man in the door way, but nodded her head at Luffy's correction. Luffy's dark eyes quickly flickered to hers to check that she wasn't mad at his mistake, then set his eyes back on the Marine.

"We appreciate everything you've done for our town. However, now that we know that your pirates as Marines' we cannot sit idly by and watch you go about your business." He lifted his hand to lower his cap. "Therefore, I am going to ask for you and your crew to leave this town immediately. But out of respect for all you've done, we will not report you to Headquarters"

At the announcement, many of the locals began to shout at the Marines, outraged and angered at their decision to demand that their hero's leave so suddenly. Luffy simply grinned and turned to the two members of his crew.

"Well, it's time for us to go, thanks for the food"

Jumi rose and maneuvered herself so that she stood directly by his side, just in-case any of the Marines made a move. Waiting for Zoro to get up off of his ass, before bending over and picking up a bag of food the bar lady had prepared for them.

Throwing one last 'thank you and good bye' to the little girl and her Mother, the three of them headed towards the door.

"Aren't you apart of the crew as well?" Jumi heard on of the Marines ask, and looked over her shoulder casually to take a glance at Coby's reaction.

"Well, I, I um" Jumi could have faced-palmed at his response. _Great, he panicked Of all the things he could have done he had to panic. Stupid boy._

"Hold it!" The Marine snapped, just before they had exited the building "Is he with you, or not?"

Jumi felt Luffy stiffen, and saw him frown momentarily. He turned, his grin once again plastered on his face. Jumi stared at him. He infuriated her at times, he was a good actor, that was for sure, but she'd been with him for so long that she knew his _true_ personality like her own. He was childish, that was true, but he was much more short tempered then he ever let on, as well as being annoyingly possessive over anything he believed to be his. Yet, he managed to always pull of the innocent, clueless teenage boy act so perfectly that nobody questioned it. But that wasn't what annoyed her the most. What annoyed her, was the fact that he was only copying the personality of someone else.

"What I _can_ tell you is what he's been doing for the past two years," Luffy supplied, grinning at the men "that wimpy kid there has been working as a private cabin boy for this fantastically fat pirate lady, I think her name was Alvida." Luffy started to walk towards Coby as he spoke, his pace purposefully relaxed "She carried around this _huge_ iron club an' boy she was the nastiest lookin' woman I've ever seen." Coby at this point was sweating bullets, his eyes following Luffy's every move. Luffy crouched down, glanced at Jumi, and poked him cheekily in the cheek.

Coby flipped, as Jumi had suspected, and punched Luffy in his rubbery jaw. Honestly, she was surprised that the chubby boy had enough strength to actually cause him to loose his balance. Then Luffy gave it away, and smirked. Not that Jumi could judge, seeing as both she and Zoro were doing the exact same thing._ Coby, you are officailly cleared of any suspicion, _she thought as Luffy began to belt the boy with several play punches, that would most probably leave bruises for the next week. Though Jumi could tell Luffy weren't serious from the way the muscles tightened when he pulled his punches.

"Get out of here now! We can't have you priates' messing up tis town more than you already have, you hear me?!" The Marine growled at the group. Luffy didn't hear.

"Luffy," Jumi called. Luffy hesitated, then tilted his head in her direction "time to go"

Luffy straightened, his eyes staring into hers in a silent question. _Did I do good? Did it work?_ Jumi could practically hear him say. She nodded in an affirmative, and the boy relaxed.

"You've proved you point," Zoro added "now let him fall to the ground"

Jumi bit her knuckle to prevent her laughter to leak out when the boy tumbled as though the marimo's words were a trigger, or the whole event was pre-written in a play.

"It's obvious your not friend's so stop badgering the poor lad and leave!" The Marine snapped, pointing at Luffy as he pinned the fault on him. Once again, Luffy almost gave the game away when he smirked behind his hat as he lifted it from where it had fallen from the ground.

Jumi allowed a chuckle to pass her lips as she noticed Coby pick up on their plan. He was smart, she'd give him that. But if they ever met again he better ship up or she'd kill him herself.

"Let's leave" Luffy spoke, bringing Jumi's attention to himself like a spoilt child. She nodded and followed him out the inn, down the street and into the little boat docked at the small town harbor.

* * *

"That was a thin act you put on back there," Zoro addressed Luffy "I wouldn't be surprised if they saw right though it"

"Coby will be alright." Luffy voiced his opinion, smiling fondly "He'll be able to handle the rest on his own an' become a Marine, I'm sure of it"

Jumi glanced at him, then narrowed her eyes.

"OW! What was that for, Jumi?" Luffy whined, holding a growing bump on his head from where she had struck him. "And why does it always hurt so much when I'm made of rubber?"

"Tch. It's because you were being so cocky back there it was making me mad," she announced, as though it were a perfectly good enough reason "I saw you smirk, if anyone else had noticed you would have been caught out immediately, you big child!"

Luffy grinned at her, a real grin that made her cheeks heat up slightly, then wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Shishishi! Liar, you love me like this admit it!" He teased, making her face go as red as her hair.

"You spoilt brat!"

"And what does that make you? You throw tantrums all the time"

"Not as much as you!"

"Right, you do them twice as much as me!"

"I do not!" She stomped her foot, then pouted when she realized she was only proving his point.

Zoro, who had been untying the boat now stared at the two in bafflement. Not believing that both his Captain and First mate were so childish _and_ so much younger than him. However, their friendliness with each other only made him him more curious about them.

"Luffy!" A voice drew they're attention inland, where Coby now stood saluting them "I can never thank you enough fro all you've done for me! You've helped me more than anyone else ever has!"

"I've never heard of a Marine thanking a Pirate before. That's defiantly one for the history boos." Zoro taunted, making Jumi punch him in the shoulder playfully, but couldn't help but chuckle.

Clambering into the boat, Jumi stood and untyed the sail and knelt down to cosy into the side of the boat.

"We'll meet again Coby, some day!" Luffy called, waving wildly.

"Coby waved back, before cupping his hands around his mouth and calling back.

"Yes! We'll defiantly meet again, and when we do, Luffy, I'll challenge you to gain the affection of Jumi!" All the while blushing at his own words.

Luffy scowled and waved his fist in the air at him.

"What did you say?! Say that again an' I'll beat some sense into ya!"

Jumi laughed and blew a kiss in the boy's direction, watching him blush even darker even from such a distance.

"Oi! Don't encourage him, Jumi!" Luffy scowled and squatted next to her. "Your not allowed to leave me, remember?"

Jumi opened her arms to him allowing him to snuggle up to her and bury his face into the crook of her neck.

"Hai, Hai, Captain. I won't go anywhere" She comforted, wrapping her pale arms around his red clad back.

"Good, cause I promised" His response came out slightly muffled since his mouth was so close to her skin, she was almost scared he would try to eat her. Again.

"I have a feeling some _interesting_ situations are waiting for us"

Luffy chuckled and rose his head to stare at the man in glee.

"Yep! An' at the end of it all, I'll be king of the Pirates'. I know it"

Zoro frowned at him.

"You seem more than obsessed with this king of the pirates business, is there a story behind it, or any kind of reason?"

"Nope! No reason" _Liar_, Jumi mentally dubbed him. "It's just that..." he trailed off.

Zoro quirked a brow in interest. "It's just what?"

"I promised someone, a while back. I promised I'd gather a crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates" Luffy reached up and patted his hat, Jumi smiled. "An' this old hat knows the whole story."

"I see" Zoro said, looking up to gaze at the passing clouds, while Jumi stared infront of them at the majestically setting sun.

"So...Zoro," Jumi addressed the man, quirking a brow at him "You wouldn't happen to have a compass, or any navigation skills, would ya?"


	7. Flashback part 01

Date started: 10/02/13

Date finished: 20/05/13

Mood: Dirty (Not In That Way! Perverse People!)

Today's fave word: cake

Notes: You know before when I said that I was a_ little _annoyed that the chapter was deleted? Yeah, well that was this chapter. But I've rewritten it, and this time it's now a mixture of the original flash back from episode 4, and the flashback in the one piece special "Hand Island No Bouken". Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime or characters (besides the OC, she's all mine) that this story is based off

* * *

Jumi watched the flag wave back and fourth in the wind, proudly showing it's skull and cross-bones to all who see it. Two red strips covered the left eye of the skull, attempting to imitate the Captain of the vessel. Captain Red Haired Shanks.

After yet another attack from the Marines, and gaining several more chest fulls' of treasure, they were once again returning to windmill village. Where their base for the past year, and while Jumi had been to the red line and back again, this village was more of her home than her own island, seeing as she had only lived three months of her life there.

"Jumi! Get down from there and help us!" a voice yelled. Jumi looked down from her spot in the crow's nest to see who was calling her, only to see the crews overly..._large_ gunman waving back and forth his ever-present piece of meat in his hand, trying to gain her attention.

"YEAH! I'm coming!" Jumi yelled back. She turned, grabbing a rope to climb down on when another voice met her ears, causing her to drop the rope and grip the side of the platform to help gain her balance as she leaned closer over the edge.

"I'm serious! I'll do it!" the youthful voice proclaimed. Jumi's eyes widened. On the figure-head of the boat stood Luffy. Her only friend her age, who was a resident of the village they were using as their base. In his hand he clutched a wooden handled cooking knife, no doubt stolen from Makino's kitchen.

"OK! Show Us!" A familiar voice laughed, obviously believing the boy was joking. Jumi glared down at the man. "I wonder what you will do this time?"

"Don't encourage him, Baka!" Jumi screamed. The men ignored her.

"Knowing Luffy it'll probably be something childish" One of the crew said. Luffy and Jumi scowled.

Bringing down his arm, Luffy stared at the knife, his arms now shaking. Shank's face fell. Hands refusing to be steady, Luffy slowly raised the knife closer and closer, before quickly digging the blade into the flesh of his cheek. Jumi, accompanied by the crew screamed in terror.

"OUCH! It HURTS!" Luffy cried, the knife still stuck in his cheek.

"You Idiot! What Are You Doing!?" Shanks demanded.

* * *

"MEN! Lets make a toast, both to Luffy's bravery, and to a successful voyage!" One of the crew members shouted, receiving a chorused "CHEERS" in return.

Jumi sat faithfully next to the boy, watching him in worry as his eyes still produced tears from the pain his body was feeling.

"It didn't hurt at all" Luffy lied obviously. Jumi smiled at his attempt, but shook her head at how fake it sounded.

"Liar! Don't do stupid stuff like that!" Shanks scolded, not looking at the boy. Jumi puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"Your no better! I told you not to encourage him, yet you go and cheer him on anyway!" she moaned at the stubborn man. Honestly he was on the same level as Luffy when it came to listening to people.

"YEAH! And I wouldn't hurt myself anyway if you took me on your adventures with you, I wanna be a pirate just like you Shanks!" Luffy grinned adorably, his arms thrown back in exaggeration.

"Someone like you could NEVER be a pirate! Your too weak, can't swim and you'd only be a burden" Shanks back fired picking up his spoon to eat his meal.

"So what if I can't swim? I'll just be a pirate that never falls in the water!" Luffy declared. Jumi grinned at the boy's simplicity. "And I'm not weak! I'm really good at fighting, in fact my punches are like pistols"

"A pistol? Really?" SHanks asked in a disbelieving tone, his face resting on his hand showing nothing but boredom.

"Whats with that tone?" Luffy snapped.

"HEY LUFFY, JUMI! You seem excited, why not come have some fun with us?" The crew called. Jumi rolled her eyes at the statement.

"No thanks, you perverted crew. I'm way too young for that sort of stuff!" Jumi called back, smirking in triumph when the mens faces turned red.

"NO! We didn't mean it like that! We would never do that to the Cap'n's daughter!" they gushed, Shanks twitched.

"Eh? So you'd fiddle with some other little girl? Shame on you!" Jumi teased. Shanks swiveled to face them on his chair.

"Who's been teaching my lil' girl all this talk about 'fiddlein'' an' things like that?" Shanks growled, seeming to be ready to kill some one. Jumi giggled.

"What? You thought that living with a crew of old men I wouldn't pick up on such things? Baka no papa!" Jumi replied. Shanks just huffed, muttering about 'reaching that age' and 'disrespectful daughters'.

"Huh? What are you all talking about?" Luffy asked completely oblivious. They all cringed.

"Nothing, nothing, Luf. Just old man talk. Nothing you need to know about" Jumi rushed, her hand waving back and forth. Luffy pouted.

"No fair! Your leaving me out again!"

"There there Luffy. The pirate's life is great!" The crew member from earlier proclaimed. "The adventures, freedom, and most of all the gir-" He was abruptly cut off by a foot to the face.

"Don't encourage him" Shanks muttered, spoon hanging half-way out of his mouth. _H__hypocrite!_ Jumi screamed mentally.

"Come on Cap'n. What could go wrong?" the crew prodded. "We could at least bring him with us once"

Luffy's face lifted immediately.

"Then, why don't one of you forfeit your place and let him go instead?" Shanks shot back without missing a beat. His back still turned to the men.

"Sorry, Luf your on your own than." The men backed down, walking away from Luffy's kicked puppy face.

"Hey! weren't you on my side?"

"Your too short" Shanks nit picked, jabbing his spoon in the boy's direction.

"But Jumi's even shorter than me and she goes on _all_ your adventures" Luffy stretched the word all, for emphasis. Jumi scowled.

"I'm not short. I'm fun sized" she muttered, self conscious about her size.

"Well yeah, but she's bred into the pirates life an' she's fully trained. Don' even realize she's on board 'til we're on the next shore" Shanks complimented, glancing at the girl out of the corner of his eye as he stroked her ego.

"No fair! I'm not a child either!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Calm down. Here have some juice" The red haired man placed down two glasses, each filled with juice so that Jumi wouldn't tackle the boy in hopes of stealing the drink.

"Gee! Thanks!" Luffy smiled, chugging down the liquid along side Jumi.

"SEE! Your just a brat! Your killing me!" Shanks doubled over laughing, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes "I've never met a pirate who drinks juice!"

"HEY! It's not MY fault you all won't allow me to drink sake!" Jumi shouted in outrage "Not as if I ain't had it before" she muttered the last part to herself.

"What was that?" Shanks growled. Jumi just ignored him.

"Luffy, you have to try an' understand how the Cap'n feels." The vice Captain advised, beckoning the two of them over.

"Vice Captain? How does Shanks feel?" Luffy questioned curiously.

"He may not act like it, but he _is_ the Captain of a pirate crew. Just as he know how fun it is, he also knows all the dangers that come with the freedom." He paused to light his cigaret "You see? He's just worried, he's not trying to stop you"

"Don't be stupid. All Shanks ever does it tease an' make fun of me. There's no way he's worried" Luffy reasoned. Jumi nodded along side of him, also confused.

"HAMMER!" Shanks burst out, before giggling to himself at his own joke.

"See?"

Luffy pointed towards the red haired man to emphasize his point. The vice captain just chuckled.

"That's true. He's defiantly having fun"

"Do you want anything to eat? Luffy, Jumi?" Makino called from behind the bar. The two of them rushed over to the counter and hoisted themselves into their seats.

"Yeah. I'm paying on credit" Luffy responded. Shanks laughed.

"An' how are you planin' on payin' your 'credit'?"

"When I become a pirate and find some treasure, I'll come back an' settle my dept" Luffy stated determinedly. Shank's once again laughed at the boy, causing Jumi's eye to twitch.

"Makino, just send my bill to dad. I'm his responsibility so he _has _to pay for my food" Jumi growled. Shank's shut up immediately.

"Shanks?" Luffy spat out around his mouth full of food.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer are you planing on staying here?" Jumi slowed down her eating.

"Well, we've been at port here for more than a year" Shanks spoke his thoughts, also still eating before summing up "I think two or three more trips, an' we'll leave this island and head North"

"Two or three more" The two kids echoed.

"I'll learn to swim by then" Luffy promised. "Jumi, you'll help me learn, right?"

Jumi nodded excitedly.

"That's great, work hard" Shanks brushed him off.

Just as the words left Shanks's lips, the bar door was kicked off of it's hinges to slam loudly onto the floor, efficiently ending all sound from the pirates who were previously laughing and joking jollily in the background. Jumi watched silently, as through the door way came a large band of men who looked anything but law obeying citizens. Their chins covered in filthy stubble, and cloths tattered and muddy; seemed to Jumi they had either been attacked by a bear or were purposefully rolling in mud to add effect.

"So this is what people call pirates? First I've ever seen one" One of the men stated loudly, looking around at the crew. "look at their stupid faces"

With this, he lead the rest of the intruding men up to the counter, where he placed his hand down carefully in a way that would immediately draw attention to him.

"I'm the mountain bandit Higuma. These here are my men" He raised an arm to sweep the men in emphasis "Don't worry, we didn't come here to mess up the joint" He reassured. _As if we'd let you_ anyway Jumi scoffed mentally. "We want sake. Ten barrels"

"I'm sorry. But actually we're fresh out of Sake right now" Makino replied patiently.

"Interesting. These pirates seem to still be drinking. Is that water in their glasses?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. That just happens to be the last of what I had stocked up"

Shanks raised his head at this.

"My apology's gentlemen It looks like me and my friends drank the whole place dry. But you can have this if you want" Shanks offered, lifting up a sake bottle and gestured for the man to take it "It hasn't even been opened yet"

Instead of taking the offered drink, however, the large man's fist lashed out to smash the glass bottle. Sending it's contents all over Shanks.

Jumi could feel her fury start to take over, looking over at Luffy she could clearly see that he was having the same problem. Edging over to him she tightly gripped his hand to prevent, not only him but also herself, from storming over to the two adults.

Luffy was surprised at the action, and openly stared at their joined hands momentarily, before casting his gaze back towards the two men before him.

"I'm a wanted man. One bottle isn't enough for me. Are you trying to insult me?" The bandit stated as though it was enough to justify his actions.

"Eh? That's just great" Shanks muttered "Now the floors all wet. Sorry about that Makino, got a rag I can clean this up with?" Shanks was already kneeling down to pick up the shards of glass by hand.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! I'll do it!" Makino gushed, scurrying off.

Drawing his sword, the bandit created a large arc to send all of the plates and glasses on the counter crashing to the floor.

"Since you like to clean so much, perhaps you'll find this mess more filling" he sneered. "A place with no sake is a place not worth our time. Lets go men!" Seething his sword, he lead his group towards the broken door.

By the time he left, Luffy was shaking in his rage. Though Jumi wasn't far off of him herself. As soon as the bandits were out of ear shot, Shanks started to snigger. This seemed to start a chain reaction, seeing as the crew too, began to laugh again.

"Why are you all laughing?!" Luffy screamed, pulling his hand from Jumi's "What's so funny? You should have fought back Shanks!"

The crew stared at him silently.

"Look Luffy, I know how you feel. But he just spilled some booze on me, it's not worth getting bent out of shape about" he said reassuringly. But that just pushed Jumi over the edge. The girl turned her back to her Father and crew, silent tears trailing down her face. _This always happens, every single time._

"What ever" Luffy grumbled.

Jumi looked up towards him, only to lock eyes on an odd purple fruit sitting in a wooden box on the counter. As she reached out for the odd fruit, her hand collided gently with Luffy's which was also aiming for the fruit. Instantly their eyes narrowed at each other in warning, sparks flying between them. Shanks would have sworn that day that the room had dropped several degrees in that one moment.

"Luffy, back away from the fruit" Jumi threatened in a deathly calm voice.

"No! This is my fruit!" He said, his hand shooting out and grabbing the food. Jumi pounced on the boy, resulting in them rolling onto the floor. Each had their teeth sunk into the skin of the fruit in a feral game of tug-of-war. The crew laughed heartily at the display.

"You two shouldn't play with your food" Shanks smirked, before a look of horror came across his face, Just as the two kids simultaneously swallowed their mouthfuls of the vile tasting fruit. "Wait! What are you eating?" He yelled in a panic.

The children's eyes widened dramatically as the man stomped towards them.

"You didn't! Please tell me you didn't just eat the fruit that was in that box!" He reached out and grabbed them by the legs, starting to shake them violently. "Spit it out now! Every bit of it!" Shanks demanded.

On one particularly hard shake, Luffy's leg stretched, causing him to do a face plant into the floor.

"What's going on?" Jumi asked horrified.

"You both just ate the Gum-Gum fruit! Also known as a devil fruit that takes away your ability to swim for the rest of your life!" The red haired man ranted, fury burning wildly in his eyes. "Not only that, but this one turns your bodies into rubber!"

"No Way!" The two screamed.

"YOU DUMB-ASSES!"

* * *

So... What do you think? After reading it through I think that Jumi seems alot more timid when she was younger. But there's a reason for that. Well, more like a whole bunch of reasons that pile up through out her childhood. But you'll find that out later on. Any way, hope you enjoyed it! :D


	8. Flashback part 02

Date started: 05/06/13

Date finished: 29/06/13

Mood: Hungry

Today's fave word: Gobstopper

Notes: This chapter felt rather forced since I'm not used to writing this sort of tense atmosphere so it may be kind of hard to read. If it is I am sorry, but please don't give upon me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime or characters (besides the OC, she's all mine) that this story is based off

* * *

Jumi's body suddenly jerked in her father's grasp as if sucker punched, dragging everyone's attention to her.

"What is it Jumi?" Her Father asked, still slightly agitated at their shenanigans. Her body jerked once more, her hands shakily rising to her throat where she clasped them weakly around her own neck.

Shanks watched as his daughter began to shake, and face slowly turn a dark purple. The occupants of the room watched horrified as they watched a lump the size of a grape move upwards underneath the skin of her neck, then stop.

"Jumi! Stop it!" He cried, grabbing and shaking her shoulders frantically "I changed my mind, don't try to spit it out! Don't bring it up! You'll choke!"

The child's body tensed under his hands, her eyes widening to an impossible size before her eyes rolled back as her eye lids slowly began to close. Her body fell limp when she lost consciousness.

"Jumi?" Luffy asked quietly, tears beginning to swell in his eyes from terror "Jumi, stop playing around, OK? Wake up"

The tears began to fall down his cheeks in endless streams, his body taught as he stared at her. Then, the lump began to shrink, getting smaller, while the skin of her neck began to darker. Smaller, smaller, darker, darker, until the lump disappeared completely from the men's view, leaving behind a perfect black ring around her neck in it's place.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, little trails stained his cheeks from his sudden outburst of tears. His small hand reached out towards the darkened skin, curious of the change in his friend's skin and her sudden out burst.

"Luf, I don't think it's a good idea to.." Shanks started, but was interrupted by Luffy's yelp of surprise.

As soon as Luffy's hand had made contact with the dark skin, the black seemed to leek and beginning to travel up Luffy's own finger, reminding Shanks of a piece of paper absorbing black ink. Luffy shuck his hand wildly, trying to throw the thing sinking in to his hand far away from him, but it remained unchanged, and slowly worked it's way further and further up his small hand until it reached his wrist.

"Shanks! Get it off!" Luffy pleaded the red haired man, but there was nothing he could do but watch as the ink like substance settled in a black band around Luffy's wrist, exactly like the one around Jumi's neck. It took the boy a moment to understand that the substance would not be moving again, and then yet another one to realize that it wasn't hurting him at all. He stared at his wrist, and then at Jumi's neck, the back again. It still did not hurt.

"What is it?" Luffy asked meekly, his eyes not moving from his now black wrist. The crew and their Captain remained quiet, not sure themselves what had just occurred or whether or not it had really ended. The bar remained in silence for another minuet or two before they began to relax.

Shanks reached out to the boy, stopping just shy of touching his wrist. Luffy, understanding the man's hesitance, stretched out his arm so that his rested in the man's palm. The room grew tense once again, waiting for the whole scene to once again play out. But nothing happened. Shanks held the boy's wrist gently and turned it this way and that before calling over another member of his crew, his doctor, to also examine the flesh.

"There doesn't seem to be anything actually wrong with it that I can see, it just looks like a big bruise" He squeezed the child's wrist, then looked up at him "Does it hurt at all when I put pressure on it?" Luffy shook his head in a negative. "I see. Well then, it doesn't look as if it is life threatening, but just keep an eye out for any side effects, savy?"

Luffy nodded to the man and looked over at Jumi, who still lay unconscious in Shanks's lap.

"Is Jumi going to be alright?"

The man smiled and nodded.

"If she has what you have then she'll be just fine. Though I do wonder why it only affected you two and not me an' the Captain"

"Maybe it has something to do with them both eating the devil fruit" Shanks suggested, having been pondering the same thing for the past five minuets. He then grins at Luffy "Or maybe it's just because we're _so_ much stronger than you two"

Luffy puffed up his cheeks in annoyance before crossing his arms and huffing.

"Who are you... callin' weak... old man" A weak voice muttered, causing both boy's to snap their head's in the direction of the sound.

"Jumi!" Luffy cried in joy "Your awake! And alive" He added, about to jump and glomp the half awake girl, when a hand on his head stopped him.

"Don't Luffy. Sh's probably still weak from the shock an'..."

Jumi's fist shot out quickly and landed heavily on Shanks's jaw, resulting in him flying back into the bar counter and creating a crack in the wood that make a perfect line throughout the counter.

"I ain't weak. I can handle myself just fine, I'm just tired is all" Jumi declared, then started to cradle her fist. "Damn! You got one hard jaw, don't tell me you used..."

"How mean!" Shanks interrupted "Hitting me like that after the scare you gave me. How could you do that to your poor father"

Jumi scoffed.

"Yeah, a _poor father_ that is _defenseless _against his abusive daughter" Shanks gave a fake sniffle and nodded. Jumi simply shook her head at him before turning to Luffy.

"Don't worry, Luf. I'm perfectly fine" She smiled, and opened her arms in an invitation that Luffy was too worked up to not accept. He let out a small sob into her neck, causing her to shiver slightly and he moved his lips against the now dark skin as he explained to her what happened.

"I was so scared, I thought you were gonna DIE!" He finished, and clung to the slightly shorter girl desperately. She pat his back gently trying to calm him down.

"It's OK, Luf. It's fine. I'm alright now, k?"

Shanks smiled as he watched the two of them. All the while thinking about how hard it will be to separate them when the time came for them to officially leave the island for good.

* * *

Please Read and Review, thanks!


	9. Flashback part 03

Date started: 29/06/13

Date finished: 19/07/13

Mood: Hungry

Today's fave word: Ice-Cream (to who ever says that that is more than one word, S***W You!)

Notes: Ever since I looked at the review from last chapter, I've been itching to write this chapter, it should answer why the two of them can't leave each others side. If some of you are a little more dense than others, I'll explain in my notes next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime or characters (besides the OC, she's all mine) that this story is based off

* * *

"Why not? You let Jumi come along!" Luffy demanded, while glaring up at the red haired man. An adorable pout on his face.

"We've gone over this Luffy. Jumi can handle herself, unlike you who can't even punch right. I wouldn't be able to babysit you like I do here" Shanks explained, once again to the stubborn boy.

Jumi leaned against the wooden railing, watching as the two of them once again argued about whether or not Luffy would accompany them on their expedition. It was the same conversation on repeat. Luffy would ask to come with, Shanks would refuse, Luffy would say that it was unfair since she could go when she was even younger than him, Shanks would then say that she was a special case and then order one of the men to tie Luffy up somewhere so that they could escape. The end.

"Ben!" Shanks called over his shoulder for his second in command. "Get the rope!"

Jumi scowled as the tall man brushed past her and down the boarding plank, heading straight for Luffy. She really couldn't see why her Dad didn't let Luffy sail with them, just once. She'd watch out for him, even take full responsibility for him. She simply hated having to see him so disheartened while they sailed away each time.

"No! Why can't you take me? This is your last trip while being based here, right?" Luffy babbled, backing away from Ben who smiled at him slightly sadistically around his cigarette.

"Sorry Luffy, but captain's orders' are absolute" He justified as he hefted the boy onto his shoulder, kicking and screaming.

Jumi shook her head and turned away. _Sorry Luf, there really is nothing I can do once Ben is involved. I only hope you don't come away from this too traumatized._ Glancing over her shoulder again she noted just how far Ben had gotten already, if she had to estimate, she'd say it was around fifty feet...

"Arg!" She let out a strangled scream which was echoed slightly off in the distance.

"What is it?!" Shanks shouted, turning towards his daughter, only to find her once again pawing at her through as it began to tighten. "Not this again!"

He was just about to run for her, when yet another scream reached his ears. Behind him, Luffy was on the floor clutching his fist and rolling about. If his scream was anything to go by, he was in excruciating pain. Shanks paused, looking between the two children. Luffy, Jumi, then back again.

"Wait... don't tell me!" He ran for his daughter and scooped her up in his arms, ignoring the cries that both she and his crew let out and bolted for Ben and Luffy. "If I'm right, this should do"

In his rush, he fell heavily to his knees as he drew nearer to Luffy, causing sharpened stones to bite into his skin harshly through the rough fabric of his clothes. But he ignored it, and scrambled to keep his suffering daughter in his arms as he crawled towards the still screaming boy.

"Ben, move aside" Shanks ordered, the man quickly moved to oblige. Carefully as he could, Shanks lay his child next to the boy before taking the boy's wrist, which he had been clasping, and guiding it towards Jumi's neck.

Nothing changed.

For a few brief minuets, Shanks felt his heart drop as he watched the two children writhing in pain at his knees. He felt as though he were the most helpless, useless, unworthy bastard in all four seas.

And then silence.

At first, Shanks had thought that the two of them had died, until he heard the heavy panting of the two of them and looked. They lay there, clinging to each other desperately, their bodies so close together that he couldn't see where the one began and the other ended. At the sight he let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the innocent scene of two young children cuddling and snuggling up to each other. Until Luffy's leg began to slide a little _too _far up the insides of Jumi's thighs' and he snatched the girl back into the his arms.

Jumi simply tried to shove his head as far away from hers as possible, his stubble scratching her unprotected cheek mercilessly.

* * *

"It's really quiet here without Dad an' the guys" Jumi said while glancing around the empty bar. After Shanks realized that the two of them couldn't move a certain distance from each other without being pained, or one of them being pulled back towards the other by an invisible leash, he had informed her that she would be staying behind this time. Not that she really minded, it was rare that she was away from them so it was a new experience. One that she had decided to use to her full advantage.

"Yeah. The Captain's been away for a while now, huh?" Makino pondered out loud. "Do you miss him?"

"No way" Both Jumi and Luffy chorused, slamming their drinks down in sync. The display made the woman giggle slightly behind her hand.

"I still haven't forgiven him for the thing with the bandits' yet" Luffy clarified, a scowl pulling on his lips. "I overestimated Shanks and the others. I thought they were the world's _coolest_ pirates. Gee, what a let down"

"Really?" Makino asked absentmindedly, polishing a wine glass with a clean rag.

Jumi frowned.

"It's not that," she said "They're all really strong. 'Specially dad. He's best at handling a sword. But he's even better when he uses his hak..."

The sound of the bar door opening cut Jumi off, the sound quickly followed by a 'Excuse me' spoken with a care free tone. The bandits' were back. Jumi clenched her fist tightly, and turned her back to them while trying her best to restrain herself.

"We were passing through, an' thought we'd come in for a drink." The leader said, stepping into the bar, his followers' right behind him. He sat down leisurely in one of the wooden chairs scattered around the room. "Why are you just standing there? We're customers!" His hand came down and banged the table. Jumi flinched in response. "SAKE!"

"Yes! Of course!" Makino scrambled about the counter, picking up glasses and running into the back to get the sake barrels'. Glancing to her left, Jumi could see that their presence here was also affecting Luffy. His brows were drawn and his tiny hands' shook as they clasped the glass between them. Reaching over, she lay her hand on one of his gently and gave it a small squeeze. He seemed to stop shaking after that.

"We had a great time the other day" One of the bandits conversed with his companion "Your remember look on those pirates faces?"

"Yeah. They couldn't do a thing even after you gave their Captain a sake bath" One declared sucking up to his leader while holding up his glass of beer in emphasis.

Jumi clutched her glass tightly in her free hand, being careful not to crush Luffy's hand in her grip, but it did nothing to help cool her temper. She wanted so badly to go over there and show those jerks just how strong her father really was by beating the life out of them. But she knew that Shanks wouldn't be happy with her if she did that so she sat still. However, the next comment made her eyes see nothing but red.

"Pirates, they make me sick. I had the sudden urge to kill them," He smirked "Well, they're just pirates, they're not worth a damn"

"Bastard!" She cursed, at the same time a youthful voice shouting "Shut Up!" Luffy had ran from the bar in a rage towards the mountain bandit cheeks puffed up and hands fisted by his sides.

"Don't speak about Shanks and his crew that way!" He cried, glaring at the bandit. "they are not cowards!"

"Stop it, Luffy!" Makino hissed/whispered to him while grasping his shoulders, that were now swinging wildly. Luffy ignored her, continuing to try and hit the man.

"Why you little-!" The bandit growled, reaching for the boy. He stopped halfway to Luffy, his hand being held in a tight grip around the wrist.

"Don't touch him," Jumi whispered, her grip tightening slightly around his hand "Don't you dare touch Luffy with your filthy hands!"

"You damned brat!" A voice yelled behind her, then a burning pain behind her head from where his had been struck.

The last thing she remembered as her vision faded to black, was Luffy screaming her name.


End file.
